A vacuum cleaner is disclosed in WO 2005/053497 A1. In that document, two downstream filters are used, and when one is clogged by fine dust the user may switch the placement of the filters to clean the clogged filter using the separating unit and the other downstream filter. The cleaned filter is then ready for use when the other filter becomes clogged.
One problem with this vacuum cleaner is that the user may forget to clean the filter or may find the process somewhat cumbersome.